A Series of Unintelligible Events: Newsies Style
by LinzyAnn
Summary: Just a bit of absurdity. Two sisters find themselves able to slip into any movie storyline they have the DVD for. Veronica picks 'Newsies.'
1. Sprinkles?

_[**A.N. **This is not to be taken seriously, this is just what comes out of my brain when I have to put up with annoying roommates and stress about classes.]_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Newsies. Though one year I did wish for them for my birthday. _

Once upon a time there were two sisters, Velma and Veronica (their parents had been avid "Chicago" fans). Even though there was only one year difference between the two, Velma being the older, they had very little in common. They had different styles, tastes in music, friends, and dispositions. Velma was extremely book-smart, yet was very lacking in the common-sense area. Veronica had average grades, but was a little faster on the uptake. Veronica could sing; Velma could not. Velma took ballet; Veronica couldn't take 10 steps without tripping over something. The only thing that they had in common was their love of movies: any movie, really.

Anyway, one hot summer night a magical fairy or gnome or something snuck into their house and put an enchantment over their remote control, leaving a note for the girls to find:

"_Merry Christmas, use it wisely._

_With great power comes great responsibility._

_Best of luck to you both, _

_Sprinkles"_

As Velma and Veronica ate their breakfasts, on the couch since their parents felt that they needed a "second honeymoon" and were normally forced to eat at the table, Veronica's eyes wandered over to the TV stand and saw the note.

"Ha, seyioufly?" Veronica laughed mouth full of Lucky Charms.

"What?" Velma asked.

"Mom put a 'Spiderman' quote on the remote. And apparently thinks it's December."

"Lemme see." Velma grabbed the remote from Veronica's hands. "What the hell? 'Use it wisely' what does that mean? Are the batteries dying? I think all of the double-As are gone."

"Whatever, let's put in a DVD. What do you want to watch?" Veronica asked, jumping up from her position on the couch, immediately tripping over the coffee table. "Ow, bastard table!" She grumbled at the inanimate object, as she frequently did.

"I don't care, surprise me." Veronica grabbed a "Newsies" from one of the numerous DVD towers along the wall and put the disc into the DVD player. Velma pushed PLAY on the remote, the FBI warning soon showing on the screen.

"I don't get it," Veronica stated, pointing to the TV, "does the FBI just bust into random people's houses looking for pirated movies, or do they just catch terrorists and drug dealers with copyright infringement?" Velma stared at her sister for a moment.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Velma looked back at the remote in her hand. "Whoa, 'INSERT,' I've seriously never seen this button before. And why is it glittery?" Velma pushed this seemingly ordinary button and suddenly both of the girls' worlds went black…


	2. Beep!

_**A.N. **Beware, this story is ridiculous. Maybe not as much as others, but, still. I'm supposed to be workingon my 8 page paper that is due Tuesday right now. I'm anticipating an all-nighter (or two). All hail college. **Thanks to NewsgirlxRider and Sparks Diamond for reviewing!** It really helps to get some feedback, I like to know what others think. Unfortunately there will probably be a long wait for the next chapter (again); I have my paper to finish and I have finals this and next week (my school has a pretty messed schedule).  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Disney owns Newsies, and alas, I do not. If I did, **I **would share!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sisters felt a strange sensation, as though they were being pulled through a very small tube and felt weightless. This was soon replaced by the feeling of falling, followed by landing, and in Velma's case, having a sibling's foot thrust into her stomach.

"OW!" The girls yelled in unison, trying in vain to stand amongst the heap of empty cardboard boxes that they seemed to have landed in. Velma eventually succeeded, looking around she saw that they had landed themselves in a very dirty alley, and going by the still and slightly chilled air, it was early morning. Making her way towards the street she heard a loud rustling behind. Veronica was still in the boxes. There was a short squeak followed by a thud.

"Argh, my _beep_ing elbow, _beep_ing _beep_rd boxes!" Velma stared at Veronica in shock, hearing a shrill 'beep' in place of Veronica's usual string of profanities. "WHAT THE _BEEEEEEEP_?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Veronica started hyperventilating. It didn't take a genius to realize that some unworldly power was trying to prevent the teen from swearing up a storm. Velma casually strode up to her younger sister, who was still having some sort of episode. _SLAP!_

"Get a hold of yourself!" Veronica clutched her cheek, giving Velma a death glare that clearly showed an intent to harm. "Don't even," Velma started, "we need to figure out what the _beep_ happened and where the _beep_ we are.... Wow, that really is annoying. Why can't we swear? I don't understand..." Velma started mumbling incoherently to herself, pacing. Veronica took this opportunity to more closely study their situation.

_Oookay, let's see. We woke up. We ate breakfast. Hmm, I found that weird note, I tripped and fell, I put in Newsies, Velma pushed a button that neither of us have ever seen before, and now we are in a random alley. _Veronica looked down at her clothing. _And we're wearing dresses....And are in sepia tone. Shit. Ooh, at least I can swear in my thoughts. _

Velma was still on her little rant of utterances when she suddenly stopped and yelled  
"We're SEPIA!"

"Yes. Yes, we are." Velma stared in shock. _Why does she not find this odd?!_

"We are usually in COLOR." _Seriously, what is wrong with this girl?_

"But it's the beginning of the movie." Veronica stated flatly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What. the. _beeep. _are. you. talking. about?" Velma said slowly, anger rising that her sister seemed to know something that she did not. _She _was the one that usually had the answers for everything.

"The. beginning. of. Newsies. is. in. sepia." Veronica answered, mocking Velma's condescending tone.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"We're in it."

"In what?"

"Newsies." There was a long pause after that. Veronica shrugged, not really caring if Velma believed her or not. Newsies was one of her favorite movies. No one was going to ruin her fun. Veronica made her way out into the street, noticing that Velma was still standing dumbfounded in the alley. She looked around, everything was still sepia, so she could easily tell that it was still early morning, but she couldn't quite tell where she was in relation to any landmark that she could discern from watching the movie. She had made it about halfway down the block when she heard hurried footfalls coming up behind her.

"Okay, wait," Velma called out, slightly winded from her brief sprint, grabbing Veronica's arm to spin her around. "What are you talking about? You think we're in the movie?" Her sister nodded. "_In_ the movie." Velma repeated incredulously.

"It was the remote." Veronica explained, "First there was the weird note, then the mysterious button," Veronica waved her hands about for effect, "then we find ourselves in an alleyway, and looking like frickin' Dorothy in Kansas." Veronica raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"Holy _beep_." Velma breathed.

"Yeah and we can't swear because this is, obviously, a PG-rated Disney movie. At first I couldn't understand why the 'beep' but what else would they use really? A car horn would've been cool but, again, obviously, there are no cars. They probably could've had a horse-"

"Okay." Velma cut her off. "But the real question is: how do we get back?"

"Get back?" Veronica threw her head back and laughed, much to Velma's annoyance. "We just got here! Why are you so adamant on getting back already? We're in the latter 19th century, in New York City, with a bunch of hot guys traipsing around somewhere, well, they're at the lodging house at the moment. Finding them is my priority right now." Velma scoffed at the younger girls naiveness.

"You're seriously not worried that we'll be trapped here forever?"

"No, we'll be trapped here for the next few days, or about 2 hours in 'real time.'" Veronica used air quotes. "I'm pretty sure that we're out when the movie ends."

"How can you be so sure that we'll be okay until we're 'magically'" Velma also used air quotes, "whisked away back to the 'real world'?"

"Oh puh-lease!" Veronica scoffed, "This is a _Disney movie._ What could possibly happen?" Veronica whirled around, taking an excited step which would begin their adventure in this amazing wonderland; right into a lamp-post. "f-BEEP!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Sorry no Newsie sightings yet. I didn't write this chapter out beforehand, therefore I rambled in places I probably normally would have left out. Plus I should probaby work on my paper now..._

_And, I really like feedback, good or bad, I'm not picky. Plus reviews may give me more incentive to procrastinate studying for my tests and write another chapter. :)_


End file.
